Never Leave You
by Fabala93
Summary: Just a little rambling vaguely fluffy idea about how Lupin and Tonks die Please R R! TonksxLupin


_**AN- This is my first attempt at a TonksxLupin fanfic so please don't be too harsh! I always thought that JK Rowling never explained how they died so this is just a little idea i had last night and i wrote it in about 45 minutes so it might not be my finest work! Reviews are always welcome but please no flames! The first bit is a quote from DH then speech in italics is thought from then on. Happy reading! :)**_

_**Never Leave You**_

_Harry looked at Tonks._

_"I thought you were meant to be with Teddy at your mother's?"_

_"I couldn't stand not knowing-"Tonks looked anguished._

"_She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"_

_"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-"_

_Without another word, Tonks sped off._

* * *

She ran down well-known corridors, her breath coming in short painful gasps

"_Please... just please don't-" _Tonks choked back a sob as she dodged bright flashes of red and green, hardly hearing the screams of children all around her. She rounded the corner and flew down the stairs into the Entrance Hall. She was halfway down when there was a colossal bang and she was catapulted several feet into the air. She hit the marble below with a sickening crunch that knocked the wind out of her. She lay there dazed and exhausted for mere seconds before hauling herself to her unsteady feet.

"_NO! I won't die! I'll find Remus and we'll leave the battle! We have to survive for Teddy! I won't let this family be torn apart!"_

She snarled in disgust at her own weakness as she hobbled across the blood-stained floor towards the doors that had only recently been blasted off its hinges.

Tonks staggered across the old wooden bridge into the grounds, the bridge had seemed much shorter before that night but now she didn't think she'd ever reach Remus. She could hear the roars of giants and the shrieks of thestrals nearby. She mustered the last of her strength and ran off the bridge. She spotted Remus duelling Fenrir Greyback furiously and her heart turned to ice. She had never seen him look more wolf-like. He aimed a final curse at the twisted werewolf which hit him square on the chest, knocking him back against a rock. She felt a surge of pride for the man she loved and opened her mouth to call his name-

Suddenly there was a crash and a searing pain ripped through her. Her anguished scream attracted the attention of her husband and he span around. He caught sight of his beautiful wife lying in a bloody heap on the cool grass, shrapnel from the exploding bridge sticking grotesquely out of her back.

"TONKS!" He roared and ran to her choked back fear and panic. She was drenched in blood and breathing rapidly. He knelt beside her and cradled her in his arms.

"Remus... I'm so sorry... I couldn't bear... not knowing if you were safe..." her voice trailed away and her eyes fluttered slightly as if she couldn't even hold them open anymore.

"shh it's okay, I'm here... You'll be okay!" His voice broke as he began to cry,

"Remus... Look after Teddy... Promise me...." Tonks coughed and gazed up at her husband and raised her hand to touch his cheek. He held her tiny delicate hand to his cheek, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them.

"Don't even say that. You're going to be alright!" He cried, trying to convince himself more than anything. His perfect wife smiled weakly,

"I'll always love you Remus... I'll never leave you..."

"I love you more than anything Tonks and i always will no matter what," He sobbed into her hair...

"Don't cry sweetheart... We'll be together soon..." her voice trailed away to nothing and slowly her eyes went dull, her hand dropped down to her side.

"How touching..." Lupin whipped around and glared at Greyback, feeling a wand pressed to his neck. A snarl rose in his throat-

_"Teddy, forgive me."_

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Death wasn't what Remus Lupin expected at all, firstly he was stood at the top of the hill overlooking his and Tonks' home. He looked down at the cottage, feeling a mix of wonder and euphoria. The door opened and a slender woman with bubblegum pink hair appeared. Lupin grinned and raced down the gentle slope towards his wife. Somehow in death she looked even more beautiful than before.

Her smile was radiant as she ran towards him and flung herself into his waiting arms. She laughed and kissed him joyously,

"I've been waiting for you Remus Lupin..."

"But... I died only moments after you!"

"Hmm I think time flows differently here..." She frowned slightly before giggling and throwing her arms around his neck.

"No matter... You're here now," She smiled up at him, "didn't I tell you I'd never leave you?"

* * *

The End

See in my slightly naive little brain it didn't end to badly for them :) Please review!!!


End file.
